"Auf Wiedersehen Augustus Gloop"
Auf Wiedersehen Augustus Gloop(The Oompa Loompa song/Auf Wiedersehen Augustus Gloop in the Broadway version) is the third song in Act 2 of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory the musical. It is a darkly humorous polka song about how Augustus Gloop will be boiled into fudge. It serves as Augustus' exit song and the Oompa Loompas' entrance song. The song begins when Augustus ignores Willy Wonka's pleas not to drink from the chocolate waterfall. After Augustus topples into the river he is pulled up the suction pipe. Wonka orders in the diversionary plumbing system which is a large maze of pipes with the Oompa Loompas standing on top. The Oompa Loompas force Augustus through the main plumbing pipe and completely ignore his numerous cries for help. Augustus becomes stuck in the pipe and farts propelling him closer to his impending doom while his mother watches in horror. The song is littered with dark humor. The Oompa Loompas make several implication that Augustus will die and then whatever scraps are left of him they will eat as "candied pork" Lyrics: West End; Oompa Loompas : Gloop ! In soup ! Thar she blows ! Slowly up the pipe he flows ! To the mixing room he rises! Hope, that pipe can take all sizes ! If he listened he would not be headed for the fudging pot but He was not obedient Now he is an ingredient ! Mr Beauregarde : Are they an entourage Wonka? Willy Wonka : No Mr. Beauregarde, their my workers Oompa Loompas : Cut, dice, mince, slice . Time to make the fudge! Churn, chop, pond, pop .Time to make the fudge! Snap, snip, whisk, whip. Let you're stomach be the judge ! Boil, beat Oompa Loompa : Hey turn up the heat! Oompa Loompas : Cause everyone loves fuge Augustus : Help! Mrs. Gloop : Augustus! Oompa Loompas : Auf Weidersehen Augustus Gloop it's time to say goodbye. You great big greedy nincompoop It's time fugify ! You never tried to make a friend But now we'll have some fun ! For though you're tour is at an end Our joy has just begun ! Augustus : Mama I'm stuck! Mrs. Gloop : Try realising some gas! "Augustus farts" Oompa Loompas : Ounce ground, twice pound Time to make the fuge Stretch, strain, cause pain. Time to make the fudge Oompa Loompa : I'm telling ya! Oompa Loompas : Sift, shake, then we bake and stick it with a fork. Don't throw away the scraps today Cause we love candied pork ! Augustus : I feel so lonely. Oompa Loompas : Auf Weidersehen Augustus Gloop your tour is now complete. You show the meaning to your group of YOU ARE WHAT YOU EAT ! Augustus : I love you Mama! Mrs. Gloop : I Love you too Augustus! Wonka and the Oompa Loompas : So mother courage you must show but please don't hold a grudge . Cause as a boy he was so sour. Oompa Loompas : But he makes tasty. (Tap Dance Interval) Oompa Loompas : Yes he makes tasty... Mrs. Gloop : Augustus! Oompa Loompas : Fudge! Broadway: Oompa Loompas: Oompa Loompa doo pa dee doo Now we appear from out of the blue Oompa Loompa doo pa dee doo We have a job as big as can be What do you get when you do what is banned You get the Oompas from Loompaland Now that we're completely in view Watch what we oompa loompa doo pa dee doo Mr.Beaugarde: Wonka, who in the name of pop are those people? Mr.Wonka: these,Mr.Beaugarde, are the Oompa Loompas.they mixed my fudge Oompa Loompas: Cut,dice,mince,slice time to make the fudge Churn,chop,pound,pop time to make the fudge Snap,sip,whisk,whip Let your stomach be the judge boil,beat, Oompa Loompa: Hey,turn up the heat Oompa Loompas: Cause every one loves fudge Auf Wiedersehen Augustus Gloop Category:Songs Category:Act two Category:Act Two Songs